


The Loved and The Lost

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Burn The World, Gen, Mentions of Death, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers Feels, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony never stood a chance, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Tony was never going to win that fight, he had lost before it even started.





	The Loved and The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all who have loved and lost <3

Imagine everyone you ever loved, cared for, even knew, was dead. Go on, imagine it, we'll wait.

Steve Rogers didn't need to imagine it. Steve Rogers lived it.

Now imagine, some way, some how, one of these people was returned to you. They're not the same person, how could they be, they were dead, but nevertheless, there they are.

Now tell me. What would you do for that person? What rules would you break? What morals would you discard? What righteous path would you stray from?

The shield? Tony could keep it. Steve never needed it anyway. The moral high ground, Tony can keep that too. Sure, he's justified in his anger, yes he has a right to it, but Steve's wasn't going to stand for that.

Don't tell me you wouldn't burn the world to keep them safe. To keep someone, right or wrong from taking them from you again.

As long as you have one person in your life. A friend, a brother, a lover? The world... it can go to hell and you'll carry on.

Steve Rogers will carry on, shield or not, avengers or not because he, well he has Bucky Barnes and that's all he's ever really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has proven to be a very controversial piece indeed. I had no idea when I posted it that it would start arguments.
> 
> Feel free to comment but try to remember, this is only one small point of view and everyone is entitled to their own. I will not debate you on yours.
> 
> This story is not an attack on Team Ironman, nor does it claim what Steve did was right.


End file.
